


Memories From A Box

by Neko1996



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 10:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neko1996/pseuds/Neko1996
Summary: Minho finds a box which leads to a happy memory from back in the Maze.





	Memories From A Box

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place post Death Cure at Paradise. Just Mino re-living happy memories from the Glade.

Minho glared at the box in front of him.

"Whatever game this is, I don't want to be a part of it" Minho said before kicking the box away, revealing the content of the box.

A Polaroid camera with countless pictures fell out of the box.

" _What have ya got there?"_

" _I think this is a camera…?" Newt spoke._

" _To take pictures…?" Minho questioned._

" _No shuck Sherlock" Newt rolled his eyes._

" _Ouch that hurts"_

" _Oh shut up" Newt said as he played around with the camera while Minho laughed at his own joke._

_Newt rolled his eyes and with a click took a picture of Minho who had frozen at the sound of the camera. It was Newt's turn to laugh as the picture started to appear. As if it was natural for him, Newt shook the polaroid and once it had developed he smiled at it._

" _Let me see!" Minho said as he reached for it but Newt swiped his hand away._

" _I'll keep it as a reminder of your ugly face" Newt said with a laugh._

_Minho just glared at his best friend._

" _What are you two idiots doing? Hurry up and unload the box!" Alby snapped at them._

" _Yes sir!" both of them did a little mock salute before they got back to the task at hand._

_Gally walked past the two and stopped in front of the forgotten camera._

" _Is that a camera?" Gally asked looking at the two who were pulling out boxes of supplies._

" _Yeah" Minho grunted as he lifted a heavy box._

" _Give it go" Newt added as he lifted another box._

_Gally picked it up and pointed the camera at the two struggling boys and took another picture._

" _Not of us you shuck face" Minho says._

" _Too late shuck face" Gally said as he looked at the Polaroid._

_Minho looked over Gally's shoulder and smirked._

" _Admiring my biceps as you?"_

" _As if!" Gally snapped._

" _Gally if you ain't helping them than get back to work!" Alby snapped again._

" _See ya shuck faces later!" Gally said before handing back the camera and running off to work._

" _What are you two playing around with?" Alby asked as he finally looked at what the two had gotten out of the box._

" _We got a Polaroid camera!" Newt said excitedly._

" _I have never seen him this excited" Alby said and Minho nodded._

" _We should gather everyone and take a group picture" Newt said._

" _Not a bad idea" Alby said with a nod while Minho just shrugged._

" _But first…" Newt said and grabbed Alby by his arm._

" _Minho take one of us together!"_

_Minho rolled his eyes and did as he was told as the two posed together. Newt looking extremely happy with an uncomfortable looking Alby. Minho just laughed at how it had turned out._

_At the end of the day, Newt gathered the camera and all the polaroids they that taken and put it in a box. He smiled at the box while Minho just looked at him. Minho was glad to see that his best friend had cheered up even a little because his smiles were become rare after his little incident._

_Minho then thought about the note he had sent down the box about needing something to cheer his friend up a little. Maybe they took pity on them so they sent something to cheer everyone up a little._

_No matter how much he hated the creators, he was thankful for this little gesture._

Minho picked up the Polaroid of the group of boys he knew very well. It had somehow landed right in front of him. He stared at the happy faces. Despite the fact that they were stuck in the middle of the maze, it didn't stop them from being happy and now Minho kind of missed it.

Minho blinked back some tears as he fought the urge to just cry. He slowly started to pick up each of the Polaroids and held back a sob that came with each. When he picked the final one, a small smile tugged at his lips. It was one of him with Newt. The tears he had held back fell like a waterfall.

He put everything back in the box except for the one.

He put it on his wall instead.

_I miss you_


End file.
